Kingdom Hearts Mobile
|publisher= Square Enix |release= December 15, 2008 |genre=Aanlyn Gemeenskap Diens, Virtuele Wêreld |modes= Enkele speler |ratings= CERO: N/A |platforms= Mobile phone }} Kingdom Hearts Mobile is 'n diens vir die Docomo Prime Series-P-01A sel fone in Japan vrygestel. Dit bevat nie enige ontwikkelings na die algehele storie van die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, maar is eerder 'n portaal waar mense kan speel mini-speletjies of aflaai luitone, agtergronde, en ander dinge wat verband hou met die Kingdom Hearts reeks. Dit was voorheen beskikbaar op sy amptelike webwerf, maar op 20 April 2013, dit is nie meer in diens.https://twitter.com/ArikaMiz/status/304945921920225280/photo/1 Spelers kan blaai deur 'n gebied bekend as die "Avatar Koninkryk" en besoek verskillende gebiede te verken. Terwyl hulle in die Avatar Koninkryk, moet hulle 'n beheerbare Avatar het. Avatars kan gemaak word en pasgemaak om elke individu se voorkeur. Daar is uitrustings, wapens, items en ander dinge wat jy kan koop vir jou avatars. Hierdie avatars bestaan ook Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In die diens, Avatars kan ook met vriende ontmoet en aktiwiteite saam doen of mini-speletjies speel.http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/ Amptelike Kingdom Hearts Mobile webwerf Gebiede Daar is baie afsonderlike gebiede in die "Avatar Koninkryk". Hier is al hierdie gebiede so ver. http://heartstation.org/?page_id=237 Mobiele bladsy op Heartstation.org *'Kingdom Hearts coded': 'N Kasteel wat lei tot die Kingdom Hearts coded webwerf. *'Gebeurtenis saal': Verbind met mense by jou vriende lys en deel saam in klein gebeurtenisse. *'Punte Bank': N plek om te hou en stoor van al jou punte en Munny wat jy ontvang van mini-speletjies te wen. *'Mini Item Shop': N plek waar Avatars kan koop klere van verskillende karakters soos Sora, Maleficent en Heartless selfs met Munny. Dit kan slegs gekoop word na sekere mini-speletjies te wen, voltooiing van gebeure of afwerking 'n episode van Kingdom Hearts coded. *'Punt Item Shop': 'N plek waar jy kan koop verskillende klere en skoene met jou punte. Hierdie Items is nie van 'n Kingdom Hearts karakter. Jy kan ook verskillende style van hare en gesigdetail koop. *'Mini Game Shop': Koop mini speletjies waar jy Munny of skaars avatar klere kan verdien. *'Inligting Sentrum': 'N plek wat verduidelik die kenmerke van Mobile. *'V Net Kamer': Pasmaak jou profiel bladsy bekyk jou vriende lys, en e-pos ander mense wat Avatars in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. *'Punt Melodie Shop': Gebruik punte te koop Kingdom Hearts luitone van liedjies uit Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. *'Punt kunsgalery': 'N plek waar jy verskillende agtergronde, grafika of ikone kan koop. *'Toekennings Gebied': 'N plek wat wys al jou persoonlike bo-tellings. *'Veranderende Gebied': 'N plek waar jy kan verander klere en items op jou Avatar. Daar is nog 'n gebied wat nog onder konstruksie is. Mini-speletjies *'Magiese gaas': Jy moet uitvind wat die brief is deur te vul of kruising uit vierkante. Daar is getalle langs die kante van die doek soos 'n rooster wat help die gebruiker weet Hoeveel vierkante moet op die bepaalde lyn ingevul word. *'Paar kaart stryd': Jy moet saambind bypassende Heartless kaartjies so vinnig as wat jy kan. Jy het 'n Getref Punte (HP) en Drive meter aan die bokant wat hou jou statistiek. As jy pas 'n slegte paar, gaan jou HP. Elke keer as jy paar kaarte of voer Combo, vul die Drive meter. *'Kaart sukkel': 'N Kingdom Hearts weergawe van Spider Solitaire. Jy moet in lyn die kaarte van die koning om die aas in dieselfde groep. Namate die spel moeiliker meer groepe vertoon. *'Balloon Glider': Die Balloon Glider speletjie van Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is terug met Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories grafika. Die instruksies is steeds dieselfde. Jy beheer Sora en Pooh soos hulle opklim die heuning boom versamel heuning bolle. Jy moet bye vermy as hulle sal jou ballonne pop. Daar is nuwe elemente in die spel met nuwe karakters. Uil vlieg met groot heuning bolle, Piglet beklee is meer ballonne vir Sora as sommige is inloer, en Tigger is 'n nuwe bedreiging soos sy weerkaats kan die ballonne pop. *'Gummi Ship Studio': Sora moet groepe van Gummi blokke wat saam deur kleur verwyder. Verwydering van blokke sal veroorsaak dat die blokke bo-op om te val en meer kan val vanaf die bokant van die skerm. As jy laat enige blokke agter verloor jy die speletjie. Daar is verskillende stadiums verteenwoordig deur verskillende wêrelde en kenmerk verskillende gekleurde blokke. *'Kaart sukkel II': Nog 'n speletjie genaamd kaart sukkel wat Sora gaan teenaan drie karakters uit 'n sekere wêreld. Spelers groep saam dieselfde kaartjies genommer en sit hulle in die middel. Die ander karakters kan hul eie af wat is hoër as Sora se plaas of slaag. Sora gaan altyd eerste. Die joker kaart wat 'n Moogle is 'n wild kaart wat aan enige getal gepaar kan word. *'Ritme Parade': 'N mini spel genaamd "Ritme Parade" waar jy kan speel 'n ritme aksie spel met die reeks se musiek. Bekende persone karakters verskyn op die skerm langs jou avatar. *'KH Reversi': 'N opkomende mini spel genaamd KH Reversi. Dit is die eerste mobiele spel wat met twee mense via die infrarooi funksies van selfone gespeel kan word. Spelers kan kies tussen verskeie karakters en stryd teen mekaar. http://blog.jp.square-enix.com/kingdom/ Message from the KINGDOM Items Sien ook: Kingdom Hearts Mobile/Items ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Nadat die gebeure van 'n aflaaibare episode van coded is oor, die speler is beloon met nuwe items vir Kingdom Hearts Mobile, soos nuwe Avatar uitrustings of nuwe agtergronde vir hul avatar. Episode 1 *Darkside outfit *Destiny Islands agtergrond. Episode 2 *Guard Armor outfit. *Traverse Town agtergrond. Episode 3 *Trickmaster outfit. *Wonderland agtergrond. Episode 4 *Cerberus outfit. *Olympus Coliseum agtergrond. Episode 5 *Bandit Heartless outfit. *Agrabah agtergrond. Episode 6 *Defender Heartless outfit. *Hollow Bastion biblioteek agtergrond. Episode 7 Episode 7 het geen Kingdom Hearts Mobile belonings. Episode 8 Episode 8 het geen Kingdom Hearts Mobile belonings. Kommentaar en verwysings en:Kingdom Hearts Mobile de:Kingdom Hearts Mobile fr:Kingdom Hearts Mobile es:Kingdom Hearts Mobile pt:Kingdom Hearts Mobile fi:Kingdom Hearts Mobile Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Mobile